Payback
by XBgamer94
Summary: Teenage Jane and Frankie have a sweet revenge plan for little Tommy. Halloween themed one shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun. **

**Halloween themed one shot, in honor of my favorite time of the year.**

* * *

Payback

It was warm October day in the suburbs Boston. Halloween was just around the corner. Angela and Frank Rizzoli were going out on a date tonight and left their eldest child Jane in charge of the house while they were gone. This made 15 year old Jane Rizzoli feel like such a grown up. To be put in charge was a big responsibility, though it wasn't such a big deal when she really thought about it. Frankie was 12 and Tommy was 9, so it wasn't like she was watching babies and changing diapers. Though having the house to themselves was kind of cool.

Since Frankie was closer in age, him and Jane were able to get along more so than her and Tommy. He was still young and childish. Constantly tattling or lying to get others, especially his siblings, in trouble. Last week the family had watched "Night of the Living Dead" and it terrified little Tommy. This led the two older Rizzoli kids to formulate an evil, but oh so sweet, revenge plan.

Jane and Frankie used some money they saved up and went to the store for a couple of supplies the day before. Now it was time to put their plan into action, for the parents are about to leave.

"Man this is gonna be good!" Frankie laughs, but trying not be too loud in case Tommy was eavesdropping like he always does. Angela and Frank hadn't left yet, so he didn't want to risk their plan being overheard and getting ruined.

"Hell yeah! Wait til we see the look on his face. He's never gonna mess with us again!" Jane giggled.

"What time are mom and dad coming back?" He questioned.

"They're seeing some Raymond Washington dude at the Bee Hive. They said it'll be a late night, maybe 10." The young brunette girl responded.

"Good, now let's get the stuff ready."

They two grinned evilly as their parents pulled away in the car. Tommy was inside playing a video game while his brother and sister were outside.

"Here... No, stop moving! You're gonna smudge it. There. Awesome!" Frankie said as he made use of their purchases on Jane.

"Does it look real?" Jane asked.

"If I wasn't apart of this, I would definitely think so."

"Ok, I'll get into position. You know what to do."

"Got it." Frankie replied, while closing his eyes and mentally preparing for what's next. He opened them a second later and ran into the house where an unsuspecting Tommy lie in wait...

"TOMMY!"

Startled by his brother's loud clearly distraught voice, Tommy turned from his game and answered "What?!"

"Jane fell off her bike! She-she hit her head on the sidewalk. I think... I think she's dead!" Frankie said, who should win an Oscar for his outstanding performance. He was on the verge of tears from laughter that was sure to come. Though this fooled Tommy, he thought these tears were for their sister.

"No, she's our Janie. She can't be dead!" He started to get upset.  
He ran outside to find his sister, lying on the ground. She had a deep gash on her forehead and blood oozing from it. Tommy immediately went to her.

He shook his sister violently. "Janie! Wake up Janie!" But just as talented as her brother Frankie, she remained frozen. Though she was holding back a smile.

Tommy got up away from her and paced around frantically for a moment until he sat down in their front yard. Frankie was still 'crying' for the loss of their beloved sister.

Just then Jane made a moan.

Tommy's head snapped up.

Her eyes reached his and she said in a spooky voice as she slowly got up  
"I'm coming to get you Tommy!"

He screamed and ran back in the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking it.

Jane and Frankie were doubled over in laughter in the front yard. Their stomachs hurt so bad and the two had tears streaming down their faces.

Between the laughter, Jane managed to say "That'll teach him!" as she bumped fists with her brother.

Tommy remained in the bathroom, plunger in hand as his weapon in case a zombified Jane tried to attack him. When no such attack came, he was still too scared to come out.

A few hours later, Angela and Frank came home.

Jane, who had cleaned up her 'wounds', had been asked if everything went ok.

"Oh yeah. Had some great brother-sister bonding time." Jane smiled genuinely.

Frankie started laughing all over again. Angela eyed her children suspiciously.

"Where's Tommy?"

Frankie's laughter increased, resembling a hyena's.

"He's... uh. In the bathroom."

Tommy, who had fallen asleep after his fit of intense crying, was huddled in the corner of the bathroom. The plunger still in his arms.

Frank stayed in the living room while

Angela checked on her youngest. She knocked on the door and quietly whispered "Tommy?"

The youngest Rizzoli was woken by the sound of his mother's voice. "You're not a zombie either are you?" He sniffled but held the tears at bay.

"What- Tommy open the door baby."

After dropping his dangerous weapon, he did as he was asked and held her tight. She could tell he had been crying. "Oh baby, what's wrong?"

"Janie died and turned into a zombie. Like in that movie. She said she was coming to get me. They said that in the movie too! Please don't let her eat me!" He looked up at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Tommy, go to your room. I'll tuck you in for bed in a minute. Don't worry about your sister. She's fine."

Convinced his mother would protect him, he let go of her and ran as fast as he could to his room. He flew onto the bed and threw the blankets over him for protection.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

She stepped into the living room to see all three laughing hard. The two kids had told Papa Rizzoli their plan and how it worked so well, he high fived both of them. Hearing his wife's voice he stiffened immediately. Jane and Frankie still had tears in their eyes and tried to stifle their laughter, unsuccessfully.

"Why does Tommy think you're a flesh eating zombie?" She calmly demanded, though Angela was still intimidating. If you know she's mad but acts calm as she was now, it made you feel very afraid. The build up of not knowing when she'd burst was too suspenseful.

"Uh..." Jane said nervously.

"Well young lady, I'm waiting."  
Angela was tapping her foot, growing impatient after a few seconds.

She told her mother the story, but left out Frankie's involvement. They were a team, she wouldn't give him up. He would do the same for her.

"You are going to apologize to your brother right now!" A slightly angry Angela said.

Looking back and forth between his sister and mother, he was unsure what to say. He was grateful Jane would take the fall herself, but Frankie knew he shouldn't let her. They were comrades. If one of them goes down, they both do.

"It was partially my idea too, Ma." He admitted, head held high bracing for impact. Jane smiled at her brother.

"Then both of you. Upstairs and say you're sorry. You're both old enough to know better by now. You could've scarred that poor boy. You know how impressionable he can be! Go on. March."

"Yes Ma." They said in unison.

Frank was relaxed on the couch when Angela started with him.

"Don't think you're not in trouble for laughing either mister..."

He was about to apologize, but stopped once he saw his wife lean back slightly. She looked up the stairs, making sure their children were truly gone. A smile spread across her face. She sat down on the couch with her husband and the two laughed together at what happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't really know how old any of the characters are on the show. The only ages mentioned was Tommy, when Frankie said he was 32. I knew Jane and Frankie were at least a few years older than him, so I based the age gap off of that. The other age I'm aware of is Maura's. When she visited her "grave" in the Season 3 premiere. I'm not exactly sure what year it's supposed to be in this story, so just go along with it. In the episode "Over/Under" a time stamped video showed it was 2012. So I'm guessing this story (Based on Tommy's age) could take place roughly around 1989 or 1990. Time travel movies really bother me sometimes, I constantly look for discrepancies or inconsistencies and usually find them. If there's one, or more, in this story... Ignore it. **

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


End file.
